


Unanswered

by Odyx



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyx/pseuds/Odyx
Summary: In the midst of something that was meant to be nothing it turned out to be so much more.





	Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> An actual word vomit of absolutely nothing meaningful or thought out, just a little snippet from some day dreams.

A peaceful spray of water resounded down the hall of a nearly emptied apartment, clouds of steam wafted up from underneath the door frame and through the open ceiling plan of the seemingly luxurious residence. Inside the restroom was a quaint, small tiled off section of the flat just down the hall from the bedroom, the interior of the place had been dampened by the sealed off shutters in each window and the scattered shipping boxes filled with books and other miscellaneous items worth lugging around strew about. The place hardly looked occupied, nonetheless it belonged to Adam Jensen, a heavily augmented member of Interpol’s Task Force 29; an intelligence response team created to aid in the prevention of global terrorism acts that followed the AUG INCIDENT of 2027.

The most notable features on Adam were his high cheekbones framed by the clean cut of his facial hair and his black polished alloy augments, they framed his structured body in a marvelous display of the elite, his augments were tapered and glinted with a gunmetal finish over each groove, the cybernetic enhancements were expertly designed with aesthetics and strength in mind courtesy of David Sarif. He stood silently under the spray of the shower head, the cascade of warmth from the water hit his skin, lingering there for a moment, leaving behind a small reminder of his humanity. The agent was silent, the weight of his mechanical legs pressing into the smooth surface of the shower floor felt like nothing in comparison to the soft, broken expression of the person staring back at him. A wave tension shifted from one to the other, the unspoken truces they had previously established flushed away faster than the water in the drain beneath them.

“Just forget I even asked.” A calm accented voice mustered after a long pause of tension that carried through the air between them. “I wasn’t sure why I had even asked a question I never wanted to hear the answer to.” Václav Koller spoke up, his body shuddering against the cold glass of the shower door that he had backed himself into subconsciously.

And Václav in comparison to Adam looked small and frail, his natural body structure thin and gangly, a fitting perspective of the proclaimed genius type that he was often known as. The difference between the two was vast, despite the military grade experimental augmentation of Adam and the black market surplus of augmentations in Václav, the function of each cybernetic enhancement between the men served far reaching purposes. Václav Koller was fitted with neural and spinal augments that insured his processing capabilities be met with the highest level of performance possible, these specific upgrades were chosen by Václav himself after his arms were replaced by augments in his early childhood, his body was his sanctuary and his design, no one else’s, while Adam had been augmented due to a ‘terrorist’ attack that should have left him all but dead. However, regardless of whatever weighed them down in that very moment Václav stood proud, all of his specialties were intelligence based, neural work, science and the study of cybernetic enhancements. He knew he didn’t need to prove himself to Adam, he knew he didn’t need to try. His eyes still sunk with regret upon seeing Adam’s features change, the lengthy curls of his own hair stuck to his cheeks under the flush of water from above, he resigned himself in response to the agent taking a calculated step away from him. All of Adam’s reactions and responses were careful, subtle even, you had to be searching to notice. And Václav was always searching.

“I-” Adam began cautiously, his voice permeated the air, the stressed rasp of his throat likely a result of his abuse of cigarettes over the years and the prolonged silence amidst them.

“It doesn’t matter.” Václav interrupted, his voice slightly lilted under the unnaturally slurred English that Adam had been accustomed to in Prague, showing the true roots of the Czech based mechanic. “I don’t actually want to know.”

The Czech doctor was the one who controlled the pace of their conversation, his determination set on dispelling the indignant air between them. Václav had always respected the baggage that Adam carried, from his childhood to now, the agent had every reason to be mistrusting, stoic and isolated from human nature, Václav would always give him that. And despite his moderate resentment for the mankind, he was painfully aware when beside Adam of his own humane shortcomings.

A brief spell of deafening silence rung out again in the midst of the swelling steam before Václav decided to put an end to the rapidly increasing discomfort between both himself and Adam. He stepped forward, wordlessly, his left hand reaching out to grab the Interpol agent by his wrist. As touching as Václav had intended to be, his actions were clumsy and a bit awkward, despite the persisting calamity in the air, the shower had really not been designed for two heavily augmented adults in mind. “I’m sorry.” Václav whispered softly, his Slavic background hinting an alternative emphasis on the phrase weighing between them. He did not wait for Adam to push him away, he wasn’t sure if he could handle another form of rejection in the midst his slow ongoing breakdown and he wasn’t willing to wait to find out.

Instead Václav pressed his lips to the slight curve in Adam’s shoulder, his lips brushing against the bare dampened skin before resigning himself to the slight tremor that wracked his body, his emotions, his humanity, all of it, threatening to spill out onto the floor between them, he had been seconds away from falling apart before Adam brought him back to the moment they were currently trapped in.

“I don’t have the answers you are looking for.” Adam spoke up at last, his voice low, barely above a whisper, pressed against the inside of Václav’s ears. As intimate as the words had sounded to Václav, the truth behind them stung, his heart lurching with the hope of something more, he refused to let his own weakness subdue him before offering Adam as much reassurance as he could muster, his lips curling into a broken smile, pressed tightly together as if to regain control of his composure.

The Interpol agent was always careful, his movements all had meaning, his actions all held weight and his words stung sharp like a knife to heart, no matter what intentions he had, he was charming and easily likable, Adam was capable of relating to nearly anyone, empathy was either something he was born with or something that had been so trained into his system it came as easily as breathing.

A single armed circled around Václav’s lower back, the cool metal against his warm skin sent a shudder down his spine as he was pulled into the simple embrace. And Adam had him falling apart all over again, he internally threatened himself for being so weak all the time, he threated himself for having fallen for Adam over and over again as if the addiction were worth more to him than his own life and for some reason he felt reassurance to the answer he had accidentally asked, breaking the spell of their damaged, broken history.

“Koller.” Adam whispered.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Václav responded in kind.  
“If it means anything. I am the one who should apologize.” Adam countered.

As gracefully as he could Václav buried his face into the crook of Adam’s neck and let out a soft, strangled whimper, he was tired and the shift of everything meaningless that they once had now held importance, held meaning and it was beyond frightening. "Václav.” The feel of his name on Adam's lips sounded like poison welling in the pit of his stomach, Václav choked back the sobs from his throat before closing his eyes to shut the rest of the world out. And he cursed himself for being weak again, he tried to hold himself together, to brace himself for the words he knew were already on the tip of Adam's tongue but for some reason he was unable to find his footing, he wouldn't ever be prepared for the sound of Adam's voice cracking under the pressure and tension, he wouldn't ever be prepared to hear Adam so painfully human.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too much free time on Twitter and tumblr in the DXMD fandom and this happened.  
> I apologize.


End file.
